Episode:No Exit
Jordan and his followers find themselves trapped in NTAC. | image = No Exit.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 408 | airdate = 5 Aug 2007 | writer = Adam Levy | director = Tony Westman | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom Baldwin wakes up alone in his office at NTAC. The emergency alarm is going off. He rushes out into Ops but it is completely deserted. The computers are offline, the building is sealed and the phone lines are down. Diana, Meghan, Marco, P.J. and Brady soon join Tom in Ops. Like Tom, they woke up without any memory of what happened or how they even got to NTAC in the first place. The last thing any of them remembers is being at home. Meghan decides that she and Tom will scout ahead for a safe way out while the rest of the group stays behind to try and reestablish communications. Moments later, Tom and Meghan are heading through a corridor when Jordan Collier steps off an elevator in front of them. Before Tom and Meghan can react, Kyle Baldwin comes up behind them. Is this Tom's worst nightmare realized? Is Kyle helping Jordan takeover NTAC? But oddly, Jordan and Kyle look just as confused as Tom and Meghan. Suddenly, Jordan yells to Kyle to run. Tom and Meghan pursue Jordan and Kyle but they get away. Back in Ops, Tom, Meghan, Diana, Marco, P.J. and Brady try to make sense of what's going on. Is Jordan attacking NTAC? Is that why the building is empty: everyone else was evacuated? Is their memory loss the result of an ability? Regardless of what the situation may be, one thing is certain: they need to find a way to defend themselves. Tom suggests they try to get to a weapons locker a few floors down. Meghan volunteers to go with him and orders the rest of the group to start building a barricade in front of all the entrances into Ops. Just then, Maia appears in an adjacent room. Like everyone else, Maia can't remember how she got to NTAC. Jordan eventually finds Shawn, Kyle and Isabelle. They too can't remember what happened or how they got to NTAC. Jordan says figuring that out isn't important. What they need to do is head up to Ops, overpower whoever is up there, and find a way to contact Promise City. Shawn doesn't want to help Jordan take hostages. Jordan assures Shawn that violence will only be used as a last resort. Meanwhile, Tom and Meghan make it to the weapons locker but it won't open. Meghan is able to bypass the electronic lock and open the door. Tom goes inside to find the room completely empty. Just then, the door shuts, sealing him inside. Meghan calls through the door and says she will try to bypass the lock again. Suddenly there is a power surge and the door unlocks. Tom pushes it open and finds Meghan sprawled out on the ground. She's been electrocuted. Tom feels for a pulse, but there isn't one. Meghan is dead. In the medical wing of NTAC, Jordan, Isabelle, Kyle and Shawn are moving through a corridor when they're hit by a strong whirlwind coming from the air vents. Jordan, Shawn, Kyle and Isabelle head for cover, but before they can make it to safety a window blows out and fires glass shards at them, killing Shawn. In Ops, Tom, Diana, Marco, P.J. and Brady are planning their next move when Jordan, Kyle and Isabelle approach the barricade. Jordan holds Shawn's body in his arms. Tom lets them into Ops and Jordan lays Shawn down on a desk. In a rage, Tom grabs Jordan and pushes him up against a wall. He says Meghan and Shawn's deaths are Jordan's fault. Jordan denies responsibility. Before things can escalate P.J. yells for them to stop and reveals that he took promicin and that his ability is responsible for what's happening. P.J. explains that he took the shot about two months ago. At first, nothing happened. Then one night, his girlfriend, Sara, and his mother got into a huge fight. P.J. went to bed that night wishing there was something he could do to smooth things over. When he woke up, P.J. found himself in a car with his mother and Sara. They were in a traffic jam and it was an hour before P.J. and Sara were supposed to get married. They worked together and were able to get to the church on time. Once P.J. kissed his bride the game ended. Everyone looks at P.J.: "Game?" P.J. explains that his ability allows him to draw people's minds into a kind of "psychic space." But it's the collective subconscious of those involved that determines the setting and the rules. All P.J. can control is the selection of players. In this case everyone chose NTAC to be the game board and the building itself to be the obstacle. Although none of this is real, P.J. isn't sure if Shawn and Meghan are dead in the real world. P.J. says that after his mother and Sara played the game, they became very close. That's when he realized the true benefit of his ability: It forced people to see past their differences and work together. When Jordan established Promise City, P.J. was certain all out war was inevitable. He thought that if he could get key people from both sides of the conflict over promicin to play one of his games, the bonding experience might somehow lead to a peaceful solution in the real world. But no one is interested in P.J.'s intentions, just a way out. P.J. explains that in every game there is a back door. It's usually located in the farthest point from where he wakes up in the game. Tom, Jordan and P.J. eventually find the back door. But when P.J. tries to pass through it, the door slides shut, crushing him to death. Back in Ops, Diana, Marco, Brady, Kyle and Isabelle are trying to come up with a backup plan in case P.J. doesn't succeed. Suddenly, Isabelle has an idea. They can kill the building by cutting the power. Marco and Brady theorize that if they can get to the computer server room a few floors down and run a cable between the two major power relays, they can overload the system and cause the power to shut off. Just then, the blast doors come down over the exits to Ops and the air vents start to suck out all the oxygen. It seems the building is on to their plan. Eventually, Tom and Jordan make it to the server room but are unable to find a power cable long enough to join the two relays. Suddenly they realize the one thing they can use to complete the circuit: themselves. It will mean their deaths but it might end the game. Jordan and Tom join hands and are able to overload the power grid. Tom, Diana, Maia, Meghan, Marco, Brady, P.J., Jordan, Kyle, Shawn and Isabelle all wake up in the real world alive and well. P.J. is arrested but thinks the game was worth it because Tom and Jordan worked together. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Sean Devine as P.J. * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes